We present qualifications in this application to justify continued participation in the Neonatal Network. They are as follow: Size: Few, if any single, nurseries can contribute a larger patient population for study. Expertise: We have an uncommonly rich and protracted experience in multicenter trials. Our scientific research and its publications are substantial; the diversity and depth of expert support personnel is noteworthy. Training program: As a division of the Department of pediatrics, Newborn Medicine is taught in accordance with residency requirements. We are approved for fellowship training in Neonatal- perinatal Medicine. Administrative control: This large unit has been favored with considerable intramural control and institutional priority by virtue of its role in community health and its research activities. Facilities: Copious space, ample equipment and intramural control of a clinical laboratory with broad functions provide the wherewithal for effective clinical investigation. Perinatal data system: We have compiled data manually since 1972, by computer since 1979. We have extensive data stored for the past 15 years, describing demographics, diagnoses, outcomes, procedures and therapies. Inborn admissions: Approximately 95% of admissions are inborn and the number of back-transferred outborn infants is negligible, thereby increasing the number of babies available for study. Obstetrical coordination: The Neonatal Division is an official component of the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology. Historically, our relationship with the obstetricians has been exemplary and productive. Fiscal efficiency: We are adept at budget management; in previous multicenter studies our costs have been lower than most other participants.